


Zabójczy żart

by Haszyszymora



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora





	Zabójczy żart

– Tu jest dokładnie tak, jak sobie wyobrażałem.  
– Cóż, przynajmniej jeden z nas się nie rozczarował.  
Na żywo Arthur Fleck był dokładnie taki, jak na nagraniu: niezamierzenie komiczny. Jego dreptanie, taniec przypominający podrygi przećpanego leniwca, zagapienie na kamery i spojrzenie błagające o odrobinę rozumu – wystarczyło rzucić okiem, by zobaczyć w nim doskonały materiał na odcinek. Nawet nie musiał otwierać ust.  
– Opowiem wam żart, chcecie? – zaproponował nosowym głosem, żałosnym głosem szkolnego frajera, akwizytora sprzedającego odkurzacze albo czterdziestoletniego prawiczka śpiącego z mamą.  
– Pewnie, opowiadaj – zachęcił Murray, zamieniając się w słuch. Właściwie niepotrzebnie. Takie typy jak Fleck to samograje, nawet nie trzeba ich puentować; wystarczy tylko w odpowiednim momencie posłać zażenowane spojrzenie widowni, a ta już płacze ze śmiechu.  
– Puk, puk.  
– Kto tam?  
– Nikt.  
– Jaki nikt?  
– W ogóle nikt – odpowiedział Fleck i pociągnął za spust.  
Murray usiadł gwałtownie, na oślep namacał okulary, spróbował spojrzeć przez nie na zegarek; szkła były przybrudzone. Przetarł je. Jeszcze gorzej, teraz były zupełnie tłuste, cyfry na wyświetlaczu rozmazały się w fosforyzujące smugi. W dodatku lepiły mu się palce. Co to za glut? Murray włączył nocną lampkę. A potem zwymiotował. Prosto na okulary, zasmarowane szaroróżowym mózgiem Arthura Flecka.  
Obudził się. Przez zaciągnięte zasłony wpadał ukośny promień słońca, tnąc sufit na dwie nierówne części. Na zewnątrz pracowała kosiarka. Zegarek wskazywał wpół do jedenastej. Głowa bolała, jakby to ją odstrzelono w studiu. Może nie należy zapijać proszków brandy, pomyślał Murray. Człowiek śpi po tym jak kamień, ale rano cholernie chce się rzygać.

*

Jest tylko jedna rzecz, jaką rozsądny facet może zrobić, kiedy ktoś zastrzeli mu się na wizji – zniknąć. Zaciągnąć zasłony, odłączyć telefon i wysyłać po zakupy gosposię. Przenudzić się w domu przez tydzień, dopóki na zewnątrz trwa burza. Nie rzucać się w oczy przez drugi. Wyrażać ubolewanie przez trzeci, w czwartym sprawdzać uważniej, kogo się zaprasza do studia, a w międzyczasie zapomnieć o istnieniu pierwszych stron gazet, kanałów innych niż TCM i minimum trzech dziennikarzy na trawniku.  
Aha, i zachować zimną krew, kiedy po trzech dniach banicji do twoich drzwi zacznie dobijać się sama producent programu, Sadie Williams ze swoimi nieśmiertelnymi okularami pod nieśmiertelnym afro. Rozsądny facet otworzy jej drzwi, cholera, w końcu oboje siedzieli w tej branży od trzydziestu lat. Wiedzieli dobrze, że kiedy gówno – albo mózg – wpada w wentylator, trzeba się pogodzić z obryzganiem.  
– Doszedłeś do siebie? – zapytała od progu.  
Murray rozłożył ręce.  
– Przeżyłem nagranie z jego dowcipami – powiedział – więc już chyba nic mi nie zaszkodzi.  
– To świetnie – stwierdziła Sadie, przekraczając próg salonu. – A tak na serio?  
– Tak serio, to łykam valium. Kawy? Brandy? Soku pomarańczowego?  
– A ty nie pijesz?  
– Szlaban od lekarza.  
Wybrała sok, żeby nie czuł się samotny ze swoją abstynencją, i zaraz przeszła do tematu.  
– Zrób sobie jakieś dłuższe wakacje. Najlepiej egzotyczne.  
– Bardzo egzotyczne?  
– Sugeruję Antarktydę.  
– Nie przesadzasz?  
– Murray, kurwa, czy ty wiesz, co się dzieje na mieście?  
Oczywiście, że nie wiedział. Nie po to bunkrował się na przedmieściu.  
– Fleck bredził coś o zamieszkach, ale…  
– Jest jeszcze gorzej.  
– Aha?  
Sadie sięgnęła do swojego przepastnego worka od Vuittona i wysypała na stół stos gazetowych wycinków, od Timesa po tabloidy. Zdjęcia przedstawiały klaunów. Tłumy klaunów, pieprzony ocean masek nad pieprzonym oceanem zniczy. Klauni pod ratuszem. Klauni pod budynkiem studia. Klauni pod ambasadami, bankami, siedzibami producentów i patronów medialnych. Klauni na schodach i placach, łańcuchy klaunów, trzymających się za ręce i blokujących przejazd samochodom. BOJKOT, krzyczały tłuste litery nagłówków. MARSZ MILCZENIA. RAZEM PRZECIW PRZEMOCY. KLAUNI W ŻAŁOBIE. BRUTALNOŚĆ W MEDIACH. MILCZENIE. PRZEMOC. KLAUNI.  
Tak jakby to Murray był brutalny, a Fleck milczący.  
– Gdyby rzucali race i wybijali szyby, nie byłoby problemu – orzekła Sadie. – Ale oni po prostu stoją, nic nie mówią, kurde, oni się nawet nie ruszają. Ostatnio widziałam coś tak upiornego, kiedy moja córka bawiła się w satanizm.  
– Też nigdy nie lubiłem klaunów.  
Murray patrzył na protestujących. Zauważył, że niektórzy domalowali swoim maskom ogromne łzy; na niewyraźnych zdjęciach wyglądały jak karaluchy, pełznące z oczu do ust. Czarne, obłe, tłuste odwłoki. Ciężkie, obłe, tłuste krople.  
KTO ZABIŁ ARTHURA FLECKA?  
Najgorszy wcale nie był widok, zresztą przez te zachlapane szkła Murray gówno widział. Najgorsze było kapanie. Pomiędzy wystrzałem a pierwszym wrzaskiem na widowni rozciągnęło się całe stulecie ciszy, pogłębionej rozbijaniem się ciężkich, tłustych kropli o podłogę.  
– Murray, słuchasz mnie?  
– Co? – Murray drgnął, machinalnie odwrócił wycinek klaunami do dołu. CIARZE CHCĄ ROZ. Tak lepiej.  
Sadie uderzyła dłonią o stół, aż papier pofrunął.  
– Oglądalność! Stacji! Spadła! O! Połowę! Goście wycofują się z wieczornego programu, a Wayne grozi sądem za straumatyzowanie dzieciaka!  
– A trzeba było spędzić z nim trochę czasu zamiast sadzać przed telewizorem. Wyjść do kina czy coś w tym rodzaju…  
– Murray!  
– Dobrze, dobrze. – Podniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Rozumiem. Dobrze, niech będzie Antarktyda. Wrócę za miesiąc albo półtora…  
– O tym też musimy pogadać.  
Murray pomału odstawił szklankę na stół. Może jednak trzeba był nalać brandy, pomyślał.  
– No, słucham? – zachęcił.  
Sadie popatrzyła na niego badawczo, jakby zastanawiała się, w którym miejscu ciąć.  
– Zawieszamy program.  
– Zwalniacie mnie.  
– Nie zwalniamy. Jak wrócisz, obsadzimy cię gdzieś. Pete Peterson wstępnie…  
– Mam w dupie Pete’a Petersona – odpowiedział spokojnie Murray. – Kasujecie mnie. To strzał w stopę, Sadie.  
– A jak nazwiesz współpracę z gościem, który doprowadza ludzi do samobójstwa na wizji?  
– Ten facet był chory! Nie zabiłby się w czwartek przeze mnie, to zabiłby się w piątek przez kasjerkę!  
– No właśnie, facet był chory. Dlatego ta sprawa jest taka gówniana.  
– To jest absurd. Prowadzę ten program dziesięć lat, miałem już bijące się pary, ćpunów, pijaków, nawet jednego paralityka. Nikt się nie skarżył. Nie mogłem wiedzieć… Mogę sypnąć groszem na jakąś fundację.  
– Pewnie, czemu nie? – zgodziła się Sadie. – O tym też się dużo mówi. Znaczy, o finansowaniu psychiatryków, o, tu masz…  
Miał zdjęcie Arkham, tak. Kiedyś żartował, że lepszą nazwą byłoby „Alcatraz”.  
– Sypnę groszem. Przeproszę na wizji, nawet zrobię minutę ciszy.  
– A potem rzucisz jakąś puentę? Dziennikarze by nas zeżarli z butami.  
– No to nie zrobię. Jezu, Sadie, narzekasz na spadek oglądalności i chcesz uwalić program z najlepszym ratingiem? To nie strzał w stopę, to strzał w potylicę.  
– Mogę ci coś doradzić? Lepiej odpuść sobie żarty o strzelaniu.  
– Nie możecie mnie zdjąć, Sadie. Musielibyście być rąbnięci jak Fleck. Swoją drogą, ktoś jeszcze pamięta, że chwalił się morderstwem? Czy to też było wzruszające?  
Sadie odchyliła się w fotelu, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
– Gadałam o tym z paroma znajomymi z komendy – oznajmiła sufitowi. – Do tej pory zgłosiło się już siedmiu sprawców. Fleck nie był bardziej wiarygodny niż oni.  
– I publika o tym wie?  
– Publika wie, że gadał też o jakiejś nieistniejącej zadymie. Szczerze? Wszyscy się zastanawiamy, czemu w ogóle zacząłeś z nim dyskutować.  
– A co miałem robić, przybić mu piątkę? Jestem za stary na jebanie systemu.  
Sadie nie odpowiedziała. Cisza zapadła, a potem się przeciągnęła. Pod sufitem zabzyczała mucha. Usiadła na karafce z sokiem, wpadła do karafki. Murray zaprosił do programu jakieś śmieszne zero i teraz sam może być zerem. Nie dzieli się przez zero, bierzcie sobie matematykę do serca.  
Murray pomyślał, że to wszystko byłoby może łatwiejsze do uwierzenia, gdyby wrzasnął. Ale jakoś nie mógł się zebrać. Sadie mogłaby powrzeszczeć, nie łyka przecież valium.  
– No, to sprawa ustalona – powiedziała, wstając. Klepnęła go przyjacielsko w ramię. – Słuchaj, naprawdę mi przykro.  
– Mi też.  
– Serio, powiedz to tym pismakom. I to o valium. I że ci się śni po nocach. Ludzi wyraźnie ciśnie, żeby nad kimś popłakać.  
– Nie, dzięki. – Murray wstał również. Niby prosty ruch, a dał radę zrobić to tak niezgrabnie, że przewrócił swoją szklankę.  
Sok chlusnął aż za krawędź stołu, zatapiając po drodze klaunów, zaciurkał po podłodze. Najpierw seria jak z pepeszy, potem pojedyncze, ciężkie krople.  
– Dzięki – powtórzył Murray. – Ale wolę już być bezdusznym skurwielem niż drugim Fleckiem.

*

Po tygodniu postanowił sprawdzić, czy burza cichnie, i przekonał się, że do tej pory widział tylko napływające chmury. Oraz że Fleck rozminął się z powołaniem. Powinien pisać scenariusze do melodramatów.  
MAM NADZIEJE ŻE MOJA ŚMIERĆ BĘDZIE MIAŁA WIĘCEJ SENSU NIŻ ŻYCIE.  
Ktoś – nie wiadomo, ze studia czy z policji – wziął ten jego zeszycik, skserował i puścił dalej. Tabloidy na wyścigi zachłystywały się wyrywkami, „Gotham Express” puścił całość w specjalnym dodatku. Efekt? Był cholernie dobry, to Murray musiał przyznać. Gdyby Fleck obliczał to na wyciskanie łez, byłby geniuszem.  
NAJGORSZE W BYCIU CHORYM JEST TO, ŻE MUSISZ UDAWAĆ ZDROWEGO.  
Szkoda, że był tylko nieśmiesznym komikiem. Szkoda, że nie powiedział o depresji, schizofrenii, paranoi, na co tam jeszcze brał leki. Mogliby pogadać od serca, przytulić się przed kamerami i wszyscy odeszliby zadowoleni.  
DLACZEGO NIE MOŻEMY BYĆ PO PROSTU MILI DLA SIEBIE?  
Murray zastanawiał się, kim była ta współczująca duszyczka, która wyciągnęła zeszyt z rąk trupa. Zeszyt chyba też był zabryzgany. Trup jeszcze nie ostygł. Murray chyba zarzygał mu buty. Ciekawe, za jak dobrego człowieka uważał się facet, który prostu od trupa poszedł do ksera. Może chociaż przetarł kartki. Na pewno nie poprawiał błędów ortograficznych.  
CO DOSTANIESZ KIEDY KTOŚ UDEŻY CIĘ PLECAKIEM W GŁOWE? SZKOŁE.  
W show biznesie trzeba mieć twardy tyłek i stalowe nerwy. Murray zmierzył się wreszcie z pocztą. Mijał drugi tydzień, a listy nie przestawały nadchodzić, do studia napływała rzeka makulatury. Sadie twierdziła, że nie chciała tego ruszać bez jego zgody. Lekarz twierdził, że wyjazd to niezły pomysł, a koktajl z valium i brandy – okropny.  
JESTEŚ OKROPNĄ OSOBĄ, MURRAY.  
Dlaczego oni wszyscy pisali kapitalikami? Jak nie tabloidy, to klauni w żałobie. Czytanie tego zostawiło Murraya z wrażeniem, że ktoś przez godzinę darł mu się do ucha; ale właściwie nie było tak źle, jak oczekiwał. Tylko co dziesiąty list zawierał pogróżki, tylko co piąty wulgaryzmy. Większość klaunów mantrowała za Fleckiem: jesteś okropną osobą, jesteś okropną osobą, jesteś okropną osobą.  
Murray zebrał się wreszcie do wyjazdu. Nie wiedział, jakiej życzliwej duszy zawdzięczał pożegnalną eskortę; gromada klaunów ustawiła się wzdłuż i w poprzez jezdni, każdy z nich z wielką planszą w rękach.  
JESTEŚ OKROPNĄ OSOBĄ, MURRAY.  
Tego samego dnia, już pod wieczór, ktoś zastrzelił Thomasa Wayne’a z żoną; wszystko na oczach dzieciaka. Nikt z tego powodu nie zapłakał, nie zaprotestował, nie zapragnął zmieniać świata. Murray wymyślił z tej okazji żart – „Dlaczego Bruce Wayne jeszcze żyje? Bo mieszkańcy Gotham są tak biedni, że nie stać ich na pełny magazynek” – nie był jednak osobą na tyle okropną, by go komuś powtarzać.

*

Wyjechał. Daleko. Wszędzie tam, gdzie już od dawna chciał, ale jakoś nie mógł się zebrać: Peru, Japonia, Islandia. Zabawnie było znaleźć się w miejscu, w którym nikt nie rozpoznaje cię na ulicy, kto wie, może powinien się przyzwyczajać.  
Wymienił okulary na szkła kontaktowe; od tej pory śniło mu się, że znajduje przy łóżku wyłupione oczy, albo że pocisk trafia go w oko, albo że Fleck strzela, głowa mu się rozpryskuje, odstrzelone oko wpada Murrayowi do szklanki.  
Koktajl z brandy i valium został najpierw wzmocniony, a potem urozmaicony. Na cześć każdego równoleżnika: valium, sake i xanax, tequila, xanax i valium, xanax, valium i Brennivin. Kiedyś spróbował obejść się bez tego, ale wtedy wszystko doprowadzało go do szału.  
Kilka razy dzwonił do Sadie, do Petersona, do innych stacji. Częściej czekał na telefon. Coraz bardziej oswajał się z myślą, że kiedy już doczeka się nowego programu, może nie być już w stanie żartować. Koktajle równoleżnikowe – a może niedosypianie – a może notatki Flecka, te nieśmieszne żarty snujące się po zakamarkach pamięci – paraliżowały mięśnie twarzy. Murray odkrył, że nawet przelotne, uprzejme uśmiechnięcie się do kelnerki wymaga wysiłku.  
Jak tak dalej pójdzie, przed powrotem na antenę będzie musiał wyciąć sobie uśmiech nożem.


End file.
